


One

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueenWeek – Soulmate AU – Robin asks Regina to go with him when he leaves and Emma waits for her response – inspired by 'One' by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

_Tell me that you turned down the man_

_Who asked for your hand_

_'Cause you're waiting for me_

Emma sips her drink with a slightly shaky hand as she sits at the bar at Granny's. She's waiting for someone she can only hope turns up.

Regina.

Regina who she loves but hasn't told, who she's yearned and dreamed of for months now but had to watch her be happy with another. Today she finally spoke up. Today Robin asked Regina to leave town with him and Emma couldn't bear it. Her heart dropped into her chest at the very idea of Regina leaving town, leaving Henry, leaving her.

So she ran after her and begged her to stay, to stay with her.

The last part slipped out and she just hopes Regina wants the same as her. Emma thinks she does. The love she feels for Regina she feels deep in her soul. She's seen the way Regina looks at her, it mirrors her own wistful gaze. She's felt the way their magic courses through her bloodstream – stronger together Regina puts it.

She's heard the jealousy in Neverland and wondered if maybe, just maybe Regina wanted her, was waiting for her to see what was right in front of them. Emma has now. She just hopes her clarity isn't too late.

_God just don't let it be too late_  Emma wishes silently as she swirls her drink in her hand. She spilled her heart to Regina telling her everything, how she loved her and wanted to be with her and that if Regina chose her instead of Robin she'd be right here at Granny's waiting.

Waiting.

She hates waiting. Every second that ticks by sends a thundering ache through her heart because with every second Regina doesn't show. A tear rolls down Emma's cheek as another minute rolls on by.

_Take my hand and my_

_Heart and soul, I will_

_Only have these eyes for you_

Robin's supposedly Regina's soulmate according to Tinkerbell and pixie dust anyway. God Emma hates that. She hates that it's all been destined and chosen beforehand. She hates that it's not her. She's never liked Robin especially not since he started dating Regina.

Emma can understand why Regina gave it a chance. It's the same reason she gave Hook one, it was the opportunity to be loved and to feel in a way they hadn't let themselves in years but as the weeks flew by Emma realised she was trying with the wrong person.

She sighs into her drink thinking about the soulmate tattoo. She can't give Regina that. She can't give her predestined soulmates or ideals of fate picking the person you're meant to be with. All she can give is herself and hope it's enough.

Emma reaches for her napkin as she writes down all the things she would give Regina if she could.

_If you choose me I will give you all I can – my heart, my soul, everything. I will love you with my heart and soul. I will cherish you. I will love the way we fight and make up. I will love our family and the days and nights we spend together. I will love you – not because you're my soulmate or because of who you were or aren't anymore but because you're you – I love you._

She trails off there because for her it's all that matters. The best she can give Regina is to love her like she deserves to be loved and to choose her because she would every time. In any room at any time she searches for Regina, even when she first came to town her eyes would be drawn to the brunette and finally she knows the reason why.

She's the one.

Now Emma just hopes she is for Regina too.

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Emma looks around the Diner with another sigh as she sees the happy couples around her. Her parents cooing over Neal in the corner. Ashley and Sean feeding ice-cream to their little girl. Leroy and Astrid sharing a sundae at a booth in the back. Everyone it seems has someone. They've all found the one they want to be with.

Emma knows who she wants to be with, that's not the problem. The problem is the wait that drives her mad. She can hear her heart thumping in her chest as it yearns to connect with Regina's. To Emma that is a soulmate. Not pixie dust of fairies telling you it's meant to be but that tug in your heart that tells you it's meant to be.

To Emma your soulmate is the one you want in your life no matter what. Whether it's just a friend, a shoulder to cry on or someone you love romantically they are there always. The best kind of soulmate in Emma's opinion does all three and more. They can be your best friend, the one who cheers you up when you're down and always make you smile and the one who you want to crawl into bed with at the end of the day and call home.

For Emma that's Regina.

They're friends but so much more. Whenever the other one is feeling down they know and find ways to cheer them up be it bearclaws or apple cider a movie. They're just there for each other in any way they can be. Emma promised Regina a happy ending and she's hoping that she's it.

The bell rings above the Diner door and she spins round in her seat gasping happily as she sees who's entered.

"Regina," she breathes out not daring to say any more.

Regina crosses the Diner towards her before leaning in to kiss Emma. It's their first kiss and they both know instantly that this won't be their last. As they kiss Emma feels that tug in her heart intensify as a wave of calm and joy washes over her and she knows.

She knows that Regina is the one.

They part slowly ignoring the gaping stares of the other occupants of the Diner and focusing on each other. Emma swallows finding her words, "You're here."

Regina nods taking the seat next to Emma's, "It was an easy choice to make when I thought about it. Robin might be my soulmate according to the dust but something never felt right. Before he came along there was only one person, Henry aside, that I loved and wanted to be with. But I saw you with Hook and the way you were and I thought I didn't have a chance so I gave him one. I let him go Emma because I had to. My soulmate isn't the one pixie dust chose, it's the one I choose and for me Emma, you are the only one."

Emma smiles brightly, "I guess that means you're staying for a drink?"

Regina chuckles and they both swivel round to face the bar. Emma signals for a drink with one hand as her other finds Regina's under the bar. Regina takes it and with that they begin, both taking a hand and giving their love freely and fully for they both know that they've found the only one.


End file.
